Maximum's Covenant
by Mysterygurl13
Summary: "I didn't know you had a sister." "Yeah, well, we don't talk about her much." I rolled my eyes and snorted. "I'm kinda the weird one of the family." Too bad they didn't know how weird I really was.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** "I didn't know you had a sister." "Yeah, well, we don't talk about her much." I rolled my eyes and snorted. "I'm kinda the weird one of the family." Too bad they didn't know how _weird_ I really was.

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Maximum Ride nor The Covenant.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Max's POV

_'Oh, God! Why am I here?'_

For those of you who are just joining The Max Show, I'm Maximum Ride. I'm seventeen, tall and currently the new student at Spencer's Academy. Can't you just feel my excitement! I mean, who wouldn't be ecstatic about school, especially considering I have _such_ a good track record with schools (refer back to the Virginia incident with Ann and the Red Head Wonder).

"OMG! Max isn't this awesome!" Ella shouted over the obnoxiously loud music. "I'm so glad that we'll be going to the same school now! And now you can meet all of my new friends! And you can meet Pogue and the other Sons! They're all so cool and hot! And we can go shopping together! And hang out! And paint each-" "ELLA STOP!" Jesus, she's as bad as Nud- okay, moving on.

"Ella you know that I don't like to do ANY, emphasis on the ANY, of those things! And you know that the only reason that I'm here is so that you can help Total "Keep me out of trouble" as Mom so nicely put it." I said adding "air quotes" when necessary.

She sighed. "Max, you're gonna have to have fun and live the rest of your life eventually. Why not start now? Plus with me, Total and Mom all in Salem, what could possibly go wrong? Besides, they would want you to be happy and have fun. So, loosen up a little, please, for me and them." Ouch, she bought up the Flock. That's still a painful subject for me and oh, jeez there goes that look! The big doe eyes with the 'You-just-killed-my-dog-and-now-you-must-repay-me' look. Resist Max, resist. Don't look at her! Not even a pe- Dammit!

"Fine! Just stop looking at me like that!" Sigh, she always gets me with that look. I wish An- never mind. It's hard to be upset and scowl at Ella when she's giving me her huge, beaming smile. I feel like my eyes are gonna melt from the intensity of the shine.

"Stop smiling at me you're hurting my eyes." She laughed, but at least I can see again. Well, relatively. The only light that I have around in a big bonfire, but everything else is dark because A.) I'm in a forest and B.) it's nighttime, duh! Thank you raptor vision! Oh, I didn't tell you did I? I'm an Avian American and proud of it! I'm 98 percent human and 2 percent avian. If you think that 2 percent is a tiny number, you would be shocked to see how much a person can change because of a measly 2 percent. Like, the fact that I have wings and can fly, is kinda a big deal and I think it's a pretty special trait to have. I mean, how many part bird people do you know? None. Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Max, are you even listening to me?" Ella, my sister, huffed. Oops, zoned out there.

"Yep." When all fails, lie your butt off.

Ells gave me a pointed look, she knew I was lying. "Really, then what did I just say?"

"Ummm..." Yeah that's me, real good with the words there, obviously.

"Wel-" "Hey, babe," a monster of a guy put his large meat claw on my sister's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _'Who the hell is this?'_

* * *

**Okay, so I've had this idea in my head for a while and I finally got up to writing it! So, here's like the first exert of how the story's gonna be and if I get promising reviews, I will definitely continue writing this! I just wasn't really sure if people would read it so yeah. Review, please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** "I didn't know you had a sister." "Yeah, well, we don't talk about her much." I rolled my eyes and snorted. "I'm kinda the weird one of the family." Too bad they didn't know how _weird_ I really was.

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Maximum Ride nor The Covenant.**

Chapter 2

Caleb's POV

I peered over the cliff that over looked the party at Dell's and sighed.

"Aw, come on Caleb. Now isn't the time to mope around. Just because you're Ascending soon doesn't mean that you can act like it's the end of the world," Pogue, my best friend, said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, Caleb. Pogue's right. Besides, how do you expect to get girls if you act all pout-y and depressed," Tyler, Baby Boy, added also smiling.

_'They just don't understand.'_ "Yeah, thanks guys. Just kinda freaked, you know?" "Yeah." They really didn't know what it was like, not yet at least, but I gave them points for trying.

"What's up fellas?" questioned Reid as he entered.

"Where were you? I thought I was supposed to give you a lift?" Asked Tyler.

Reid smirked. "Had things to do, people to see. How's the party?" I rolled my eyes typical Reid and his cryptic answers.

Pogue answered. "Don't know, just got here." Crap, Reid's got that look in his eyes.

"Well, hell boys, let's drop in,"Reid said glancing back at us and then jumping off the cliff. Fuck, he needs to stop Using like that!

"Shit yeah!" Tyler said and then fell backwards off the peak spread eagle. I looked at his night black eyes and smiling face as he fell.

"Tyler!" Of all people, Tyler should know better than to follow Reid's example.

Pogue looked over the cliff. _'Don't do it man.'_ "Come on, Caleb. It's not like it's gonna kill us." He glanced at me over his shoulder. "Yet." And then, also careened off the edge. Sigh. They just don't understand how dangerous Using is especially when we're all so close to Ascending.

I tapped into my Power and reluctantly walked off the cliff. I felt the simultaneous rush of my Power running through my body and the stomach plummeting feeling of free falling course through my system. I landed safely on the ground, joined my fellow brothers and walked to the party at Dell's.

Walking over the hill to the party I saw lots of teens, many drunk and most dancing. I scanned the crowd looking for Kate's brunette hair. I looked over at Pogue who was doing the same thing I was, and from the look in his eye and the smile on his face, I'll bet that he found Kate. I noticed that something was off about Pogue though. I looked over in Kate's direction and saw that she was talking avidly to some girl that looked a lot like her, well at least her face did. But besides that the two girls were polar opposites. Kate was brunette, average height and extremely welcoming and warm. Whereas, this girl was tall, abnormally so, she's almost as tall as me, with dirty blond hair and gave off a rebellious and sarcastic air. Pogue got to the girls first.

"Hey, babe," he said, missing her mouth and kissing her cheek. _'Why would Kate turn her head away from Pogue?'_ I looked over at the other girl. She looked confused and very angry.

"Hey!" Kate replied. Kate turned to us. "Guys, this is my older sister Max, she just transferred here!" _'I never knew she had a sister.'_ Judging by the look Pogue was giving Kate, he never knew about her sister either. _'This'll be interesting.'_

"Max, this is my boyfriend-" "Pogue, Pogue Parry," Pogue interrupted, a little upset about being rejected earlier. Kate rolled her eyes, "Anyways, this is Tyler Simms, Reid-" "Garwin, Reid Garwin. Pleased to meet you." I rolled my eyes. Every time he sees a pretty girl, the first he does is flirt with her.

"I wish I could say the same thing," Max said, speaking for the first time, and ignored Reid's offered hand. _'Wow, that's a first.'_

"Hi, I'm Caleb Danvers and thank you for deflating his head some." "Anytime," she replied smirking.

"Hey, Caleb." Sigh. Kira, the girl that I'd least wanted to see right now. "How was your summer?" she asked, completely interrupting my conversation with Max. I looked at Max, she seemed angry again.

"Excuse you," Max said. Kira turned to Max, smiled sweetly at her and looked Max up and down, disapproving of her windbreaker-shorts-combat boots combination. "I'm Kira." She stuck out her hand. "Max," Max squeezed Kira's hand and Kira grimaced. "Oh, right, Kate's sister. Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer's from a public school?" I rolled my eyes. Kira always was a snob and conceded. Max bristled and opened her mouth to snap at Kira.

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira," I interjected. "Why don't you give it a rest Danvers," Aaron said coming out of nowhere and eying me up and down. I saw Reid come up closer to my side.

I stared him in the eye. "I don't want any trouble, Aaron." "I'm sure you don't," Aaron glaring back at me.

"You losers make me want to puke," said Aaron's lackey.

Reid stepped up, ready for a fight. _'Typical'_. "Is that right-" "Hey, hey. Let it go," I stopped Reid.

"Yeah. I think you owe my friend an apology," Aaron said, looking _so_ self-assured.

"Actually, Kira owes Max the apology," Kate said, before I could even utter a word. Both Kira and Aaron turned to Kate. "Is that so?" Aaron said approaching Kate. Pogue tensed and went to step in front of Kate, but Max beat him to it. _'How can she walk so fast? I didn't even see her move.'_

Max glared frozen daggers at Aaron and Aaron backed up a little. "Hey, this is about me. So, why don't you back the hell off of my sister's case before you get your ass kicked?" Max quirked her eyebrow at Aaron and motioned him away with her head. Aaron smirked at Max, fear completely evaporated, and walked closer to her. I felt a strange emotion creep up my body and into my throat as Aaron walked closer and closer to Max. I had to fight the urge to scream at him to back the hell off of Max. _'What's going on? I just met her.'_ Max and Aaron stood toe-to-toe with one another.

"You know, most guys would find your cold attitude repulsive, but I find it incredibly sexy." _'That's a horrible pick-up line.'_ Aaron walked closer to Max, obviously missing the 'Piss-off' vibe that she was sending off in waves around her. I heard Kate curse under her breath.

"Really?" Max replied, actually getting closer to Aaron. I looked Max's face and she was smiling seductively at Aaron. _'What the hell?'_ Looking around, I, apparently, wasn't the only one was shocked.

"Yeah, really." Aaron smiled, lust filling his eyes.

"Max, don't," Kate pleaded.

"It's okay, sis. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. Besides, I want to show Aaron just how _sexy_ I can be," Max said before she turned to a smirking Aaron and punched him in the face, hard. _'Oh, shit!'_ Aaron was sent to the ground, but quickly got back up to punch Max back. I stepped up to defend Max, but some new guy beat me to it.

"Hey," the guy said laughing and grabbing Aaron's fist. "Don't you know your not supposed to hit girls?" Aaron just stared at the guy growing more angry, until Aaron's friend puked on him, that is. Everyone moved as far away from Aaron and his barfing friend as possible. I looked at Reid laughing. _'Of course.'_

"Guys, uh guys. Dylan just called. He said he saw three cop cars headed this way on old Dell road." _'Crap. It's time to go.'_ Everyone started running from the party and further into the woods. I looked behind me.

"Do you need a ride?" Kate answered from between Pogue and Max, "No, Max gave us a ride here." "Hey, I could use a lift, I'm Chase by the way," the new guy, Chase said.

"Sure. No problem. I'm Kate and this is my sister Max," Kate said. Both Pogue and Max looked irritated at that idea.

"Thanks." He smiled at Max, even though it was Kate who answered.

"Hey," I said diverting his attention. "Nice going back there. Caleb."

"Chase. I thought I was gonna have to fight him or something. His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time," Chase said looking towards me.

"Didn't it though," Reid laughed. We reached the cars and separated. Me and the other Sons piled into Baby Boy's Hummer and Max, Kate and Chase got into Max's dark purple Challenger. _'Hot car.'_

"Kate's sister's hot," Reid said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but too bad she's only got eyes for Caleb though," Pogue teased. I smiled at Pogue.

"We'll see about that."

I heard a groan of frustration from Max's car.

"Need any help?" Reid hollered over me. "Reid do-" "No thanks, I got it!" Max yelled back. I smirked at Reid. "Piss off!" he shouted, obviously irritated at being shot down, again.

We all watched as Max popped her hood and leaned over here engine looking at what was wrong. _'Thank you Max for saying no to Reid.'_ I couldn't help but stare at Max's mile long and toned legs. My body began to burn up when my eyes started to wonder further up Max's legs and landed on her jean shorts. _'This is ridiculous. One girl shouldn't be stirring up so many feelings in me.'_

"Kate start the car!" Max yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I could tell that Reid was having similar, if not worse, thoughts that I was having about Max. The engine roared to life.

"See you at school!" Kate yelled as Max tore out of the forest.

I could hear the sirens. "We gotta go."

Reid shoved Tyler, "Move over Baby Boy, I'm driving."

"But, it's my car," Tyler protested but still moved anyways.

"Too bad!" And then we speed away with the cops following us.

**So, here's Chapter 2! Big thanks to all pf you who put my story on their alert list! I really appreciate it! Anyways, I changed the POV of this chapter, but the next chapter will definitely be a Max chapter. I just felt that people needed to see how the boys would react to Max, through a Sons' eyes, so yeah. Please Review so that I can know how my story is (Even if it's just like 'Update' or something)! Thank you!**

**Mysterygurl13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** "I didn't know you had a sister." "Yeah, well, we don't talk about her much." I rolled my eyes and snorted. "I'm kinda the weird one of the family." Too bad they didn't know how _weird_ I really was.

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Maximum Ride nor The Covenant.**

Chapter 3

Max's POV

Stupid Ella (or _Kate_ as she's being called now)! Inviting total strangers into my car like it's absolutely nothing at all! AND NOT EVEN ASKING ME ABOUT IT FIRST! I mean, come on, if you're not going to respect me and my decisions at least respect Pegasus (yes, I named my car after a mythical creature with wings. I felt the name fit the person driving the car). We don't even know this "Chase" person- if that is his real name- or where he's been or if he has some sort of disease or som-

"MAX!" Ella's voice broke through my internal rant.

"WHAT?" I yelled shooting her a 'Piss off' look. I really just want to get back to this stupid school and ignore the world for the rest of the night.

"Don't give me that look and unless you want a speeding ticket on your first day in Boston, I would suggest that you slow down!"

I glanced down at my speed. Huh, I guess I didn't realize I was going 90 in a 60 mph zone. Okay, no more internal monologuing while driving. I slowed down to a more safe and appropriate speed. I heard Ella release a sigh of relief.

"Thank, God. I think I saw my life flash through my eyes." I rolled my eyes. _'Jeez, she's such a drama queen.' _"I'm serious, Max! I thought you were going to crash!"

I cut her a look. "I never crash."

"Yeah, well there's a first time for everything," she replied. I heard a laugh from the back seat. I glanced at my rear view mirror. That Chase kid had a guilty look on his face because he knew that I caught him. If I was a nice person I wouldn't comment on his blunder, but this is me I'm talking about.

"I'm glad to see that we're amusing you, Chase." He smiled at me.

"That's not it, it's just... you two are so different. I would never have thought you two were related, let alone sisters," he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we're only half sisters, really. Different fathers. Max was living with her actual father for a while, but then some family issues came up and now she's here to live with me and my mom. Isn't that right Max?" She looked at me expectantly. I nodded tightly. What is she thinking? Telling our family history to a total stranger! Next thing you know she'll be telling people that I have wings! Ugh, sisters!

"I'm sorry about your family Max, but I can't help but feel happy as well. After all, we would have never met if not for you coming to live with your mom now." Chase sent me another smile, but this one was slightly different than the last one. It was like a cross between a smirk and a smile. I makes me want to punch that stupid look off of his dumb face.

"Too bad the feeling's not mutual." Damn, his smile/smirk thing, just got bigger, whereas, I can feel Ella's glare trying to melt my brain.

"Be nice, Ma-" "Oh, look we're here!" I announced cutting her off completely. I already knew what she was going to say 'Play nice with the other kids, Max, blah, blah, blah.' It's not like I've never heard that speech before.

"Do you need any help bringing your stuff up to your room?" Chase questioned. "Yeah, that would be great! Thank yo so much, Chase!" replied Ella before I even got the chance. Great, now he'll know what room we're in so he can come and kill us in our sleep or something. Awesome.

I hopped out of Pegasus and popped the truck while lifting two of my bags out, only for Chase to take them out of my hands. What the- jerk.

"I can do it, you know? I'm not some helpless child who can't do anything themselves." I tried to take my bags back, but Chase (being surprisingly taller than me) lifted my bags out of my reach and stepped closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Trust me, Max. I would never think of you as a child or helpless in any way." Whoa. I'm not sure if my mind's playing tricks on me or not, but I think I saw his blue eyes flicker black for just a second. I suddenly felt this weird compulsion to trust him and follow him. What the hell is wrong with me? I shook my head and stepped away from him.

"Okay, whatever." _'Smooth comeback, Maximum,'_ I thought as I turned around to get my last bag.

Chase followed me up the stairs to the front doors where Ella was waiting for us. Ella glanced at Chase and then at me, gave me a knowing look (what she knows though, I'm not so sure about) and then opened the door for us. Chase and Ella chatted all the way up to our room, I added the occasional grunt or snappy comment, but really my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened while we were in the parking lot. What was wrong with me? I'm not usually so complacent. And that look he gave me when he said he knew I wasn't helpless, what was that about? It was like I couldn't look away, like I was trapped or something. I shivered and glanced at Chase, he was too busy talking to notice. Obviously, I need to watch out for this kid in the future.

"Max, we're here," Ella said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at Ella and-oh, my god! There's a spider on my her shoulder. I opened my mouth to tell her but, of course, someone beat me to it.

"Oh, hey," Chase said wiping the spider off Ella's shoulder and crushing the little bastard. I hate spiders and from Ella's gasp she doesn't much like them either.

"See Max, chivalry isn't dead," Ella looked pointedly at me.

"No, apparently, it just transferred in." My eyes snapped open like headlights. Why did I say that? Ella saved me from my embarrassment though, well, kind of.

"Hey, tomorrow we're going into town to pick up some stuff. Do you want to come with us?" Yay, more time with the freaky stranger who makes me say stupid things. Could my life get any better?

"Sure." And my life just got better; notice the sarcasm, I'm fluent in it. "I'm in room 311 if you two need anything at all. Call me." Ugh, why is he looking at me like that? "See you both tomorrow." Thank god, he's gone!

"What took you guys so long?" Aw, finally, a familiar face.

"Hey, Total," Ella and I said while entering our room. Okay, so technically, pets (even tiny, black Scottish terriers) aren't allowed at Spencer's Academy but the power of awesome hacking skills and some hush money thrown the principals' way (courtesy of the Max card, which surprisingly still works) works wonders on school rules here. Total, according to my BS file, is a "helper dog" and here for my "mental health" while I cope from my "traumatic experiences while with my biological father". So, as long as we keep him out of sight (and hearing range because even though I've never actually read the Code of Conduct for this school, I'm pretty positive talking dogs-especially those with wings- would be frowned upon, just saying) Ella and I are allowed to keep him. Speaking of Ella.

I rounded on my sister. "Ella, you have a lot of explaining to do. Starting with, who the heck is Kate and when did you get a boyfriend?"

"Oh, you mean that huge guy with the long biker hair and the motorcycle?" Total piped in. Whoa, wait, what?

Ella looked sheepish. "Well, when I first came here it was mom's idea to change my name to protect us, just in case someone came looking for you or noticed me. According to our records our names are Kate and Maxine Ride. We used to go to Boston Public School until our parents messy divorce, where we got separated, I went with our mom and you went with your dad. Before that we were traveling around the country with our parents. Mom currently lives in Salem, by the way." Wow, that's quite the back story.

"Okay, that makes sense, but when did this whole _boyfriend_ thing happen and why didn't you tell me! I was totally blind-sided! Don't think I didn't see you roll your eyes Total!" I glared at him.

Ella blushed. "Oh, Max, please don't be upset. When I first came here I was so lost and confused and lonely. I didn't know anyone here, until one day Pogue-" What kind of name is _Pogue_? "-came and helped me out. Eventually, I met Caleb and Tyler and Reid and became apart of their group. Later on we started dating and have been for two years now," Ella smiled.

"Oh, that's so cute it makes me want to puke rainbows and butterflies!" Ella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Max. Trust me, you'll get used to them. The Sons of Ipswich aren't so bad. Well, except for Reid that is. You should probably stay away from him. I saw the way he was looking at you." I knew I felt someone staring at me!

"Wait, why are do you call them the Sons of Ipswich? What are they some kind of boy band? And what's so bad about Reid?" I asked as I navigated to our bathroom. I really need a shower asap.

I heard Ella laugh while I stripped down. "No, they're not a boy band. They're supposedly descendants of the five families that settled the Ipswich colony in the 1600's." I stared at her blankly and then gave me 'So what?' face. Total rolled his eyes, "You know old money, Max. They all have some serious cash." My blank face before was so good, I decided it needed an encore.

Ella sighed. "Anyways, about Reid. He's not that bad of a guy he just showboats a lot and is pretty arrogant. He's a major player and thinks he's God's gift to women."

"So, what you're saying is that he's an ass."

"Yeah, actually, but Caleb isn't," she replied. I peeked out of the bathroom to look at her. 'Oh, crap. That's a devious look.' I have to squash this now.

"Ella, no."

"But, Max, why? Caleb's sweet and nice and an all around good guy. Did you know that he refuses to live in the dorms with us so that he can stay at home and take care of his mom? Please, Max, just give him a chance," she pleaded with me and-frack there go the doe eyes. Look away Max, look away! Oh, and now she's pouting! Ugh!

"Finefinefinefine, fine. I'll get to know him-" Ella's face just lit up like a Christmas tree; time to burst her bubble. "-but, just as friends though and nothing more!" I said laying down the law with my sister.

"For now," Total chips in. I sent a scathing glare his way when he and Ella exchange mischievous looks. They're working together, I just know it.

"Whatever you two," I said making my way to the door in my towel. Shower here I come! Oh, I forgot!

"Hey, Ella, what happened to the fifth one?"

She looked at me confused. "Fifth what?"

"Fifth Son of Ipswich. I may not be the best at math but I can definitely count to five and there's only four Sons. So, what happened to the last one."

"Oh, duh. It's said that the last Son died in a fire during the Salem witch hunts." Well, that's kinda spooky. I told Ella so as I headed out of the door making sure that my wings were covered by my towel.

**Okay, so I know that this chapter really doesn't make up for my uber long absence and I am truly sorry for that. The past year has been really, really hectic for me, but luckily I am officially done with school for now (at least until college that is) and will be able to update a lot. Especially because this chapter in particular gave me serious hell, but now that it's done the next chapter is ready to be written. I'm writing it right now.**

**And thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts for this story. Honestly, that is what pushed me to keep writing this story and see the story all the way through. Again, I am sorry about the year long/unannounced hiatus.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** "I didn't know you had a sister." "Yeah, well, we don't talk about her much." I rolled my eyes and snorted. "I'm kinda the weird one of the family." Too bad they didn't know how _weird_ I really was.

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Maximum Ride nor The Covenant.**

Chapter 4

Max's POV

Okay, so the first thing that I've learned about private schools, is when they say 'Lights Out', they mean LIGHTS OUT! It's dark as crap down this hallway! Does Spencer's really think that _every_ student is in bed by ten, like we're supposed to be? Jeez. I'm just thankful for my raptor vision otherwise I would be fumbling around in the dark.

**IN THE SHOWER**

A sigh burst from my throat as I washed the dirt and grim from my body. I love baths, probably because they were such a rarity for me when I was with the... Flock. _'Damn, it still hurts-Don't you dare cry!' _Just don't think about it think. Think about something else. Like what happened today. First, I find out Ella's been masquerading as someone else, has a... boyfriend- ugh, it still makes me cringe. My sister with someone that looks like he could be an Eraser (No, not the things on the end of your pencils, but a huge, bird-thirsty werewolf-type human. No very bright though.). Actually, if I think about it, all of the Sons look like they could be Erasers, what with their striking features and muscle mass, they could all be Erasers just waiting to att- Okay, now I'm probably just being paranoid.

**Sputtersputtersputter-Crack!**

Frank! A light bulb short circuited and of course, it's the main light bulb for the bathroom. Sigh_._ '_So, much for my shower.'_ I turned off the water and turned around to semi-darkness. My skin began to prickle. _'Someone else is in here with me.'_ I scanned what I could of the bathroom, wrapped my towel around-which by the way is _awesome_ protection against bad guys- and slowly crept out of my shower stall. _'No one out in the open. Granted if I was an assailant I wouldn't be either. Max, think.'_ Toilet stalls first. I stalked over, prepared in case someone jumps out, and leaned down to check. I sighed in relief. No one there. And then I spotted the light bulb. On the ground. In a ton of pieces.

_'What the hell? Light bulbs don't explode when they go out.'_ I can feel myself grow more and more tense. _'Someone made the bulb break._' I looked at my still prickled skin. _'And they're still here.'_ I stood up and _felt_ it. _'Someone's behind me.'_ I swung around to punch- air. That's all that was behind me. Sigh_. 'Curse my paranoia.'_ I quickly left the bathroom.

Yay, back into the dark hallway! And, as an added bonus I'm also really, really on edge (NOT scared)! At least I'm out of that bathroom. As I was walking down the hallway my skin began to prickle again. I dismissed it this time as me just being cold since I'm still kind of wet, or I did until I hear almost silent footsteps coming towards me. _'Though, it can't hurt to check anyways.' _I charged my fist. Oh yeah, that's new. Seems I was electrified one too many times by the School and started storing electricity in my body. That's how I was able to restart my car earlier. Don't worry, that's all that I've got new about me, promise.

I looked behind me. Nothing. _'Huh, usually, my intuition's never wrong.'_ The hairs on the back of my neck rose up for the third time. I readied myself and swung around again. **Crack! ** '_Yes! I knew the hairs couldn't be wrong three times in one night!'_ I looked down to eye my att- Crap! It's one of the Sons! And he's unconscious and he's nose might be broken. I don't feel so bad about the last two because he, honestly, shouldn't have crept up on me, so it's not my fault he's out cold and bleeding. Much.

I looked around. No one in site. Okay, I have two options. Leave him and let someone discover him tomorrow. _'Nope, can't do that because he might remember that I hit him or saw my wings or something and he could go around telling the whole school.'_ I thought it over. Option two it is. Ella's really not gonna be happy with me.

I hauled the blond-headed Son up and took him back with me to mine and Ella's room.

**ELLA AND MAX'S ROOM**

Ella's POV

**Knock! Knock!**

Sigh. That's gotta be Max. I go to answer the door. "Max, did you really for- Oh, my God! Max! What did you do to him?!" I exclaimed. I opened the door more for her, since she had Reid propped up on her shoulder, unconscious.

"Lay him down on the bed and start explaining!" Trust Max to go to take a shower and come back with an unconscious person with her.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Stop yelling, you'll wake him up." Honestly, that's the least of our worries. His nose is all bruised up also, which means- "Max, did you Power Punch him?! You're not supposed to use your electricity around regular people! Oh, my God, we're gonna get expelled! And Pogue's gonna break up with me because you hit his brother! And you and Caleb will never be together bec-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Ella, please. You're panicking. And who said anything about me and Caleb getting together?" Of course that's what she focused on. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Max. We talked about that. But that's not the point. Why is Reid knocked out and bruised on my bed?" I looked at her expectantly.

She looked slightly sheepish. "Well, when I was taking a shower one of the light bulbs blew out so I checked around and then got kind of freaked out because it felt like someone was with me." What?! What if someone saw her wings?! "Don't worry there was no one there-" Thank the Lord. "-but, whenever I left I got the same feeling and I reacted without thinking fully-" I shot her my 'Surprise, Surprise' look. She glared back at me half-heartedly. "Yeah. I know. Maximum 'Charging-Off' Ride. Anyways, this kid-" "Reid," I reminded her. She rolled her eyes. "Right, _Reid_ happened to be behind me and you can probably guess the rest. But, in my defense he shouldn't have sneaked up on me!" Yeah, because that makes everything okay. It was at this point Total decided to wake up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Total looked at Reid and smirked (can dogs even do that?) at Max. "Well, well, Max. Boys already in your room and it's only your first day. You work fast." I smothered a giggle behind my hand. Badly.

Max looked like she wanted to throw Total out of our window. "Shut up, dog!" she snapped. I decided to play mediator before things got out of hand.

"Okay, the both of you, cool it. We need to figure out what to do with Reid." They both deflated some but they started a glare contest instead. Sigh_._ Children. I walked over to check Reid's nose. _'Good, it's not broken, just bruised. A lot.'_ I sighed again.

"Here's what we're going to do. I'll call Tyler and tell him that we're going to drop off Reid at their room. I'll tell him that Max found him in the hallway on her way back from the showers and that he was out cold when you found him. It won't sound false because Reid's mouth gets him into trouble a lot. Sound like a plan?" I looked between Max and Total for confirmation, both nodded and Max went to go and get dressed.

I dialed Tyler's number. After the third ring he picked up.

"_Hello?"_ Oh, I feel really bad now. He was sleeping. Stupid Max and her impulsiveness.

"Hey, Tyler. I'm sorry to wake you but it's Kate."

"_Pogue's not here if that's what your wondering about."_ I rolled my eyes. Why would I call Tyler if I was- You know what, never mind. I'll just chalk it up to him being tired.

"Actually, I'm calling to tell you that Max found Reid unconscious in the hallway on her way back from the showers." He sighed. At least he's more alert now.

"_Dumb ass. How does he get into a fight on his way back to our room? I was with him most of the time."_ He sighed again. _"Do you need me to come over and pick him up?"_ I left out a breath of relief. _'Good. He believed it.'_

"No, Max and I are gonna bring him over. I just wanted to tell you ahead of time." I explained.

"_Okay. Thanks and I'll see you then,"_ and he hung up the phone.

I looked over my shoulder at Max. Good, she's dressed. "He bought it, so let's go and drop Reid off. Total hold down the fort while we're gone," I exclaimed whole grabbing one of Reid's arms.

I heard Max laugh softly and grab Reid's other arm. "From what he's like ten pounds, when wet," she whispered to me. "I heard that!" Total growled back. I just rolled my eyes and let it go.

**ON THE WAY TO TYLER AND REID'S ROOM**

Max's POV

I looked at Ella as we hobbled along with Reid. "Hey, did you get any kind of weird feelings from that Chase kid we drove back?" I don't know why but the parking lot incident has been at the forefront of my mind since I left the bathroom. It's odd.

"Like what?" she asked looking at me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Like something slightly off about him?" She laughed. Okay, what is so frigging funny?!

"Why, because he's nice and a gentleman? Max, he seems nice and he's hot, also, don't freak out, but I think he kind of likes you." She smiled at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. Childish, I know, but necessary.

"You think every guy that I come in contact with likes me. And that's not what I meant." Ella looked at me curiously. "In the parking lot, Chase and I got into it about me carrying my own bags. And Ella when I went to take my bags back from him I could've sworn that I saw his eyes change color and I felt this strange urge to listen to him. To _obey_ him. I snapped out of it pretty quickly but it was weird." I didn't mention what he said to me after I let him take the bags because I know that she would have taken the entire conversation the wrong way.

Ella looked skeptical. "That is strange. You sure it wasn't just the parking lot lights changing his eyes?"

"Changing blue to black?" I fired back defensively. I'm not seeing things!

"Alright, you don't need to yell at me. I'll take your word for it." _'As she should.'_ "We'll do some digging on him while we're hanging with him this weekend." Crap! I completely forgot about that. "I'm just asking that you don't jump to any conclusions about the people here until you get to really know them. Please?" I gave her a weak smile. "Okay." _'We'll see how long that lasts.'_

**BACK AT ELLA AND MAX'S ROOM**

"We are so lucky that it was Reid you punched and not one of the other Sons. That situation could been a whole lot worse. You really need to watch what you do now, Max-" She's been lecturing me since Tyler closed his door with Reid in tow. I tuned her out five minutes ago.

"Max. Max. MAX!" Whoops! Looks like she caught me. I smiled sheepishly at her glare hoping to offset some of the intensity. She sighed and stopped glaring at me. Score one for Max!

"Just remember, we're _normal_ people here Max. Please try and act like you want to be here at the very least," she said pleadingly. I consented because I really don't like stressing out the one family member that I'm closest to. _'Aw, now I'm feeling all emotional again. I need to get out of here.'_

"Well, I'm gonna go for a fly to scope out the grounds." Wow, her and Total must have practiced together so that they could deliver those looks of exasperation in simultaneously. I shot them an offended look. "Hey, it's totally _normal_ for the new kid in town to want to get to know her surroundings. Plus, I just wanna clear my head some, you know?" Ells sighed but nodded nonetheless.

"Take Total with you so he can go to the bathroom." Damn, I knew that there would be a catch.

"I don't need him to watch out for me. I'll be good, I promise," I replied giving an 'innocent' look.

"Oh, calm down and quit the act, Max. I actually want the fresh air and I won't interfere on your 'Max Time'." Thanks for nothing Total.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go," I grumbled grabbing Total.

"Be back soon!" Ella called as I stepped half-way out of the window.

"Yes, mom!" I teased. And with that I took off into the skies.

**IN THE FOREST**

You want to know the thing that I love most about flying? The freedom. Not just in the 'Oh, you can go wherever you want, whenever you want' way but more so the fact that when I'm soaring through the air, all of my stress and my problems just seem to disappear. Or they would if I didn't have a small, very yappy dog in my arms.

"Holy crap, Total! What the heck do you want?!" Total huffed. I rolled my eyes in response.

"I was just trying to say that there are flashing lights down in the forest." I looked down and the annoyance was right. Through the tree tops I could see a couple of flashing cop cars packed by a car that looked like it was abandoned. _'Strange.'_ I swooped down into one of the trees with Total to get a better look.

"Oh, so now you care about what the police are doing? Five minutes ago you couldn't-" I covered Total's mouth with my hand. "Shut up," I whispered. "We're trying to be _normal_ remember? And a talking dog along with a flying teenager at a police station would definitely not be a normal situation." I gave Total a pointed look that completely silenced him. _'Finally, something that will!'_

I looked down and saw the police tapping on and then shattering the glass window of the car. One of the cops put his arm inside to unlock the car door-not that I know what he was doing because of experience, that's totally crazy. Anyways, once the driver's door was open the officers looked inside, startled. I moved further down my tree for a closer look and-"Oh, God," I whispered.

"What is it?" Total asked.

"The kid in that car's dead." There's definitely something really strange going on at Spencer's.

* * *

**Please don't hit me! I know I took forever with this chapter as well and I have no excuses this time except for my own laziness, honestly. This chapter did take me less time than the last so, yay for that and I will finish this story, just at my own pace apparently. I am still INCREDIBLY grateful and astounded that people have/are reviewing, favoriting (totally, a word that I just made up) and alerting my story! I truly do love all of you guys and your awesome words and actions! So, the next chapter will not take as long as this one (since that is the only promise I seem to be able to keep about this story, sorry about that)! Again, I thank you all for being interested in my story at all! You guys are truly fantabulous (another made up word)!**


End file.
